Hard (song)
"Hard" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her fourth studio album, Rated R, which was released in 2009. The song was written by Terius Nash, Christopher Stewart, Rihanna, and Jeezy, with vocals performed by the latter two. Nash and Stewart produced it under their stage names, The-Dream and Tricky Stewart. "Hard" was released by Def Jam Recordings on February 19, 2010, as the second United States single from Rated R. It is a hip hop song and features military horns, hissing synthesizers, sharp beats and piano chords. Critics commended "Hard" for Rihanna's vocal performance and Jeezy's collaboration. The song became Rihanna's thirteenth top ten hit on the US Billboard Hot 100, matching Beyoncé Knowles as the female artist with the most US top ten songs since 2000. It was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. An accompanying music video, directed by Melina Matsoukas, was filmed in Los Angeles in December 2009. In the video, Rihanna commands an army while clothed in stylized military costumes. Critics praised the video and noted a difference from her previous clips. After the video premiere, the song charted in Canada, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. Rihanna performed "Hard" at Jay-Z's concert at UCLA Pauley Pavilion and at the 2009 American Music Awards. The song was also included on the set lists of the Last Girl on Earth Tour (2010–11) and the Loud Tour (2011). Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah They can say whatever I'ma do whatever No pain is forever Yup, you know this Tougher than a lion Ain't no need in tryin' I live where the sky ends Yup, you know this Never lyin', truth teller That Rihanna reign, just won't let up All black on, blacked out shades Blacked out Maybach I'ma rock this shit like fashion, as in goin' til they say stop And my runway never looked so clear But the hottest bitch in heels right here No fear, and while you getting your cry on I'm getting my fly on Sincere, I see you aiming at my pedastal I betta let ya' know That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard All up on it Know you wanna clone it Ain't like me That chick to boney Ride this beat, beat, beat like a pony Meet me at the top (top, top) Gettin' lonely Who think they test me now Run through your town I shut it down Brilliant, resilient Fan mail from 27 millions And I want it all It's gonna take more than that Hope that ain't all you got Baby all you got I need it all The money, the fame, the cars, the clothes I can't just let you run up on me like that (all on me like that) Yeah I see you aiming at my pedastal So I think I gotta let ya' know That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard Go hard or go home Back to your residence Soon the red dogs will give the block back to the presidents I used to run my own block like Obama did You ain't gotta believe me, go ask my momma then You couldn't even come in my room it smelled like a kilo Looked like me and two of my boys playing casino Trying to sell they peeping my bag they can't afford it Tell 'em to give me back my swag They tryin' to clone me See my Louis tux, Louis flag, Louis frames, Louis belt What that make me Louis mane? I'm in an all white party wearin' all black With my new black watch call it the heart attack Cardiac arrest, cardiac a wrist Yeah, they say they're hard They ain't hard as this Hard! The one word describes me If I wasn't doin' this You know where I be, too hard Where dem girls talkin' trash Where dem girls talkin' trash Where they at, where they at, where they at? Where dem bloggers girls at Where dem bloggers girls at Where they at, where they at, where they at? Where your lighters at Where your lighters at Where they at, where they at, where they at? So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard That I, I, I Music video Main article: Hard (music video) Category:Songs Category:Rated R Songs Category:Singles Category:Rated R Singles Category:Explicit Songs